


Lemon

by Dya_Ka



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dya_Ka/pseuds/Dya_Ka
Summary: I wrote this at 1am while listening to Lemon (Piko's cover) and he sounded sad...
Relationships: flower/Fukase (Vocaloid), flower/Utatane Piko
Kudos: 6





	Lemon

I hope you're happy. That Fukase treats you well, at least better than I did. I wish I could've done better than just annoy you everyday by trying to make you smile, been able to see that he was the only one succeeding to do it. I wish I could've helped you the same way he did. Make you feel at least a little better. I've been a bad boyfriend, that's a fact. And for that, I'm sorry. Sorry for every time I've driven you crazy, every time I've screamed at you instead of wiping your tears. Because I screwed up a whole year of your fragile life.   
And Fukase made you feel like you were the one you were.   
A princess, a queen, a goddess.   
I should've known he was the real one. Should've known I couldn't complete you, no matter how hard I tried.   
Should've seen that you weren't as joyful as you pretended to be.   
And then he lifted you up. He was the truth you were looking for. The sun in your sky, when I was just a cloud. He made you feel loved, more than anyone else before, more than anyone ever could. He brought you everything you needed.   
I was happy for you two.   
Sincerely.   
Maybe you've seen it, maybe you've just both still seen me as your best friend…   
But never I would've seen myself worthy enough to be the one who would take care of your child.   
Never I would've thought of raising her in my own house.   
Never I would've thought an accident would take your life.   
We were all shocked.   
Grief, anger and pain.   
These would've been my only emotions left if she wasn't here to keep me away from mourning.   
She grew up. She looks like both of you now. And every time I see her, I can't stop wondering about how it would be if you were still alive.   
She regularly goes to the cemetery, staying hours there just to talk to your graves. She knows it isn't really you, but…   
She misses you two. She often asks me to talk about you, because she was too young to remember who you were.   
So…   
I hope you see her from there, wherever you are. That you accept my apologies, too. That you are both as happy as you were here.   
I'll never be thankful enough. 

Your best friend,   
Piko.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am while listening to Lemon (Piko's cover) and he sounded sad...


End file.
